High Ones
The High Ones, also known as the Firstcomers, were aliens from a foreign planet, who upon realizing that they had expended their planet's resources, began exploring other worlds. They were the progenitors of all known elves on Abode. History The High Ones evolved on a planet and had natural potential of magic. They advanced their technology enough as to tame the land and be dependent on them. When their planet was not enough to sustain them, some took vessels and colonized other planets. After many ages, their descendants returned to their homeworld to find it used up. Having awakened their inner magic, they used it to aid the dying world. Eventually, having reached the limits of their powers, they came to change their own shape and substance, and birth and death came more and more rarely to them. They even could leave their bodies as spirits to experience a tranquil existence; however they chose to live in form, along with pleasures and pains. Seeing that there is no more growth or knowledge on their dying world, they decided to explore the universe. They took the last two animal forms of their planet - ground-digging apes and winged insects - and separated in groups, each one folded in space-faring shells. They could create even air or food from the interstellar matter. They visited other planets and often would take the shape of their native species in order to explore. In one particular shell, suffused by magic, the animals evolved into Preservers and Trolls, having gained thought, speech and immortality like the High Ones. After journeying to many different worlds, it came to Abode, where human civilization had reached a medieval period. Their artwork and literature depicted angels, deities, spirits and other ethereal beings which suggested to the High Ones that others of their kind had previously visited that world. In order to facilitate contact with the humans and seek out more information about these previous visitors, before landing on the world the High Ones deliberately formed themselves like elves and reshaped their egg-vessel to resemble a beautiful floating castle that matched the native architectural idiom. However, by this time the proto-Trolls had become resentful of their subservient status. As the 'castle' began to descend, they violently rebelled, disrupting the telekinetic controls enough to hurl the entire vessel and its contents back through time to Abode's paleolithic era. Staggering out from the crash-landing, the High Ones found that their psychic powers were greatly weakened on Abode, leaving them unable to defend themselves from the prehistoric cave-dwelling humans who fearfully attacked them. Forcibly dispersed away from the massacre outside the palace-shaped vessel, many of the initial elf survivors soon died, unable to adapt to the hostile environment; the others gradually gathered into several widely-scattered tribes. The Trolls also fled, mainly into underground caverns where they became larger and established themselves as the subterranean race of Trolls, treasure-seeking miners and metalsmiths whose original links to the High Ones were forgotten. 10,000 years later, elves and other beings had adapted with great difficulty to their home. Each tribe of elves has its own set of adaptations and traditions, and most of them are unaware that any of the other tribes even existed. It is possible that the Elves themselves were the origin of the human legends about the ethereal beings, seen years later by the High Ones. In other words, the Elves created in fact a temporal paradox. Known High Ones Timmain: A High One and one of the Circle of Nine, Timmain was the mother of half-wolf Timmorn and ancestor of all Wolfriders. Elfquest V1, #20 Sydor Elfquest: Original Wavedancers Haken Circle of Nine#Kaslen Circle of Nine#Aerth Circle of Nine#Orolin Firstborn The Firstborn were the children born to the High Ones. These elves were not yet fully elfin, and inherited much of their parents powers and knowledge. They were the first generation to be born on Abode, and they are the direct ancestors of all living elves. Savah is the youngest known Firstborn at 8000+ years of age. Elfquest: The Official Roleplaying Game Known Firstborn Savah: The daughter of Hasbett and a firstborn of the High Ones, Savah was the matriarch of the Sun Villagers. Winnowill A firstborn daughter of the High Ones, she helped Voll establish the Blue Mountain. Lord Voll Ekuar Dureel: Elfquest: The Official Roleplaying Game Rootless Ones Deceased High Ones Gibra Haken Circle of Nine References Category:Elves Category:Immortal elves